The Power Stone World
by Trace Kyshad
Summary: Chapter 3 : Trace witnesses the battle between Ryoma and Falcon, but Jack's determined to interrupt.
1. The Power Stone World

The Power Stone World  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A Fanfic by Dragon XVI/Trace Kyshad. I'm a bit rusty...  
  
Ahr Me hearties! Power Stone and Power Stone 2 and all related characters are (c) CAPCOM. This fic is rated as PG-13 (Or to be my Scottish self, a 12) because of my usual take of language and, for those who know the game, some violence too.  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Consider for the moment, out of all the vast number of Universes, Worlds, and Dimensions that dominate your imagination, you could perhaps change the world to that of your own taking. Perhaps leave the constant cry from society and get yourself stuck into a world with characters you wish you could meet, fight, chat etc. Where exactly would you take yourself?  
  
For me... Power Stone. Odd, that I should choose something so violent, where heros would challenge each other to battle for the ultimate treasure. Alas, to be fair, the idea of Edward Falcon setting forth in the Hockenheim in search of legends and myths and treasures untold is something that's always appealed to me. One man and his Ayame obsession as yet another friend falls victim to the Cherry Blossom Dance, followed by a resounding "KO!" and then "This sucks, I wanna play Crazy Taxi!" - Ingrates.  
  
So, dear reader, you are about to embark on a journey if one simple student such as me found himself in the Power Stone world. Take Joe Person and put him in a world where anything can be picked up and/or thrown in a great battle to find the ultimate prize. Although to be fair, this story will probably more be set on the Power Stone Anime side of things... Which if you are a fan and have yet to see, I'd advise you find yourself a working DVD player and track down the 6 volumes...  
  
...They're worth it, every second!  
  
------------  
  
The Power Stones were legend. Fabled. Myths. Nobody really believed in them, until a man by the name of Valgas showed up.  
  
As it transpired, the Stones were very real, and indeed seemed to hold great power. Urban legend brought forth the idea that such a powerful Stone could grant the holder any wish they wanted. As this grew, the popularity of the legend became that of obsession, and millions of people from around the world searched and searched for even the slightest hint of Power Stone.  
  
They found nothing.  
  
Valgas, meanwhile, had already become a great fighter, known to the world. He was always willing to try something to raise his ever-growing reputation in some personal fascination to become an idol to pretty much every man, woman and child on the planet. Thus, when sombody suggested he go in search of the legendary Power Stone, he was on the hunt quicker than you could say "A.". In one of his big championship fights, Valgas used the power of a recently discovered Power Stone to transform himself into a supreme warrior version of himself. The opposition didn't stand a chance.  
  
With this demonstration of power, the great rush began. People back in the 19th century were very supersticious of such legends, and so of the millions of treasure hunters, only a select few even came close to tracking down the exact location of the Ultimate Stone that would grant the wish. By now you should know who those people are and why they are hunting it. If not, you're reading the wrong Fanfic.  
  
From a Ninja, to a Pilot, to a Samurai and a Fortune teller, these were the ones who had any chance of finding the Stone. Not to mention, the only ones who knew how the Power Stones worked... And when they worked, you'd better be sure you're not on the recieving end.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : The Samurai Guy  
  
  
  
Expecting the usual blaring roar of music from the alarm clock that tore him from his bed each morning, Trace Kyshad awoke and through routine walked over to what he thought was the alarm clock. As it turned out, it was in fact a palm tree.  
  
"The bloody hell's this?" Half asleep and without the aid of caffeine, Trace didn't really question the existence of a palm tree in the middle of his bedroom. Nor the grass, the wind, and the fact his bed was a small pile of rocks. "I don't remember getting this pissed... The hell am I?"  
  
Thankfully he found himself wearing his usual black, baggy jeans which hid his choice of shoes. What shoes? "Some bugger's stolen me bloody shoes!" Not trained in the skills to deal with the lack of footwear, he braved the long grass beneath and, straightening his tastless black skull shirt, ventured toward what looked like a sign of civillisation.  
  
Then, he ran into a problem.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Came a very strong yet familiar voice, emerging from the thick long grass behind him. Yet Trace had a hard time putting a face to it. After conceding to figure it out, turned around to face who had stopped him in his tracks (Well, if he had shoes). Standing slightly taller than six feet high, with what appeared to be some sort of Japanese sword held ready to attack, dressed in blue. A Samurai. THE Samurai. "I am Ryoma, and your presense on this land is that of a CHALLENGE!" he blared the final word as he lunged forward to strike.  
  
Given the circumstaces, Trace would have found the idea of standing before a videogame character whom was prepared to slice him to bits a tad odd and worrying. And he did. So much so, in his deep thought of what was going on, he forgot about the impending sword that was about to strike his arm, and without so much as a blink to evade it, fell to the floor in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Was the reply to Ryoma's 'challenge'. In Trace's mind, he would have said something like "I accept your challenge, now prepare to die!" followed by a repeat thrashing of the B button, but this was no longer a game.  
  
"You're no worthy challenge." Ryoma, stating the obvious. "You have no place here, get lost!"  
  
"Mind... Telling me... Exactly... Where here is... Ryoma?" Trace struggled to his feet, still clutching the wound, luckily only a small cut but still nothing to be proud of. "I mean... I wasn't... Here... Yesterday..."  
  
He was met with a confused stare. How did this stranger know his name? Surely he wasn't that popular... He had only just reached this continent in search of challenges, stopping by the training grounds of his previous master and then spying this young teenager in the fields outside. Was he an assassin? Hardly. But then, what was his purpose here?  
  
"Power Stone right? That game with... Er..." Suddenly the idea of telling someone they only exist on the Sega Dreamcast seemed not the best way to address a Samurai who had almost taken one of his Limbs. Trace refined his reply, but wasn't given the time to speak.  
  
"You know of the Power Stones?" Ryoma spoke, slight worry in his voice now, but more of determination.  
  
"I know you need three of them to transform into a super form of yourself and unleash great power upon your enemies." Trace rattled on a machine-gun pace, as if he had been told to recite that many times. Ryoma stood puzzled. "Interesting" He replied.  
  
"But you don't seem like one of the other warriors I've faced."  
  
"That's because I just got here... And I've never used a Power Stone in my life..." He paused, thinking of something that could be of use to say "But about these warriors... I bet I know more than you about them."  
  
"You know of the others?" Ryoma seemed intrieged now.  
  
"The name 'Edward Falcon' ring any bells?" Trace uttered, as suave as possible.  
  
Just the mention of the name sent Ryoma into overdrive with glee. If there was one thing Trace was sure of, it was that there can be no harm with making friends with a Samurai. Sure beats getting your arm sliced off. Either way, things were starting to make a bit more sense now, but quite how Trace got in the world of his Dreamcast game was still a mystery to him. Still, best enjoy it while he could... Think of it like a really realistic dream.  
  
"You'll find him in Londo" Trace recalled. It's like London, only missing the 'N' and keeps reminding me of that guy from Babylon 5.  
  
"Good, that's where I'm headed" Ryoma grinned. "If it's no trouble, I wouldn't mind hearing more of these other warriors... Y'see, I'm trying to track down honourable challenges to test m-"  
  
"Yeah yeah Test you skill become the ultimate warrior etc etc." Trace shunned it off. "I know all that."  
  
"But... How?"  
  
"Errr. Kinda hard to explain, I think it's best if you just take my word for it right now." Trace, again still wondering how he entered this bizzare world.  
  
"Very well then." Ryoma grumbled, but nodded. He began to walk towards the small city on the horizon of the hills and fields Trace could just make out against the rising sun. Following the Samurai along, he wondered just exactly what he would discover in the town of Londo. If memory served, there'd be a battle... Transformations... The works. The whole idea seemed exciting if not strange, but Trace had watched this from the safety of his chair many times, and despite his fish-out-of-water feeling, still felt like he knew the whole world like the back of his hand. At least the one without the blood from the sword cut all over it.  
  
He began to wonder exactly what he would witness after the battle at Londo. Thinking further afield. Was he to journey around the entire world? In search of the legendary Stone? He already knew the location's name... But how exactly was one to get there? And Valgas would surely beat him to a pulp if he did. Far better just to tag along for now and watch the odd fight... Plus, there was the added bonus of getting to meet Ayame, whom he practically worshipped. The whole thing seemed great and at the same time really disturbing. But right now his mind was on exactly what to strategy to deliver to Ryoma. There wasn't much hope in saying "Well, simply thrash the Y and B buttons" over "Watch out for his double jump" and getting it sounding like it made any decent sense.  
  
"So." Ryoma broke his thought. "What can you tell me of Falcon?" 


	2. Finding Falcon

The Power Stone World  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 : Finding Falcon  
  
  
  
Londo was pretty much in the middle of a perfectly normal day. Everybody bustled in the streets going to and from wherever it was life was to take them. Horses trotted ferrying men, women and children within the carriedges they hauled and the Londo marketplace seemed as busy as ever. Fruits imported from the mysterious other continents of the world many of the people only dreamed of visiting distributed their scent through the streets, and one or two of the stall owners were gabbering to passers by about their previous encounter with Valgas.  
  
Valgas of course, had his poster scattered on every wall in the Universe by now. Yet nobody seemed to ever tire of it. Granted he was the 'Strongest man in the world' and had displayed the true power of the legendary Power Stones to the world, but surely after years of this people would stop caring. Alas, when the news came screaming down the street in the form of "EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! VALGAS GOES MISSING!" there was panic, sadness, and an overall sense of dread. The marketplace fell into a deep silence as the people pondered what fate the adored Valgas had recieved... And was this the price of the Power Stones?  
  
Needless to say, the only two people who didn't give a care in the world were a 16 year old guy dressed in the most un-Victorian clothes ever, and a Samurai warrior.  
  
"I wonder what all the gloominess is about?" Trace tried desperately not to break the eerie silence. He picked up and studied a paper explaining the mysterious disappearance of Valgas. "Valgas?"  
  
"He's was the first man to discover the secret of the Power Stones" Ryoma explained, rather bitterly. "He used them to increase his power above all else to become the ultimate champion."  
  
"I take it you're not a fan then?" Trace laughed, which he then realised given the rather funeral like crowd around him, thought it best to stop.  
  
"I believe he truely has no power or skill at all, and would fall easily if he had no Power Stone..." Ryoma grumbled. "I believe a warrior should face another in honourable combat."  
  
"And so you don't believe in using the Power Stones?"  
  
Ryoma reached into his pocket and produced a glowing yellow stone.  
  
"When I have to... When all else seems lost or the battle is imbalanced by the power of another, then I will resort to such a trick." He pocketed it again. "But truely only if the battle is unfair."  
  
Trace wasn't really sure what to make of this. Essntially all he understood was 'If you're losing, use the things!'  
  
-------  
  
To briefly explain the notes of a Power Stone battle Ryoma had told Trace, it was essentially like this :  
  
Both warriors begin with their own personal Power Stone that they have discovered themselves. When a battle takes place on the planet, the resulting energies of the two warriors attracts the other stones around the world, which will cause additional stones to appear near the area of the battle. Because of this, only one Power Stone battle can take place on the world at one time. "Or something like that..."  
  
Each opponent of course can use anything in the nearby area to take their opponent's Power Stone instead of searching for the other ones. But once they get there hands on three of them, something quite interesting happens.  
  
Ryoma's wording of the transformation was awful. The man is short of Shakesphere, but Trace got the fact that once you transform, providing you can hold on to the power long enough, the battle is going to be yours. The Power Stones themselves don't like being focused together so closely, so once the energy repells the stones away, the holder loses two stones while holding their initial stone. Trace pondered what exactly the exact science of the Power Stones were... But was too hungry to think of such things. Besides...  
  
It's all really quite simple. Apparantly.  
  
-------  
  
Things perked up a bit at mid day. After a swift bite to eat, and a few hours worth of questioning the location of the Falcon family residence, it seemed the battle that Trace and Ryoma had been waiting for was but minutes away. Falcon was close. "I can sense him." Ryoma noted.  
  
"So... How exactly do you know of Falcon?" Trace questioned, curious. "I mean... He lives here in Londo and you live..."  
  
"...In MEGSHWG?" Ryoma finished. "The Power Stone I hold can be used to locate others who wield similar Stones. I heard from travelling merchants of a young man who posessed an impressive fighting technique in the vicinity of Londo."  
  
"Edward Falcon?"  
  
"Yes. I have only since battled two warriors who hold such power on my quest around the world." Ryoma explained. "A man by the name of Wang Tang, and recently, Jack the Slayer."  
  
Trace nodded. "I know of them". Shuddering at the sound of Jack's name "Nasty buggerm Jack."  
  
"Indeed. Against him I was victorious, and he fled. As for Wang Tang, the battle was never finished."  
  
"Never finished? What happened?"  
  
"A Pirate by the name of Kraken interrupted our battle." Ryoma explained. "He was after our Power Stones, and had backing of his Pirates, so we both fled."  
  
"Fled?"  
  
"The battle was no longer in balace."  
  
Traces (No pun intended) of Falcon were now more than ever. People seemed to be directing Trace and Ryoma to a local restaurant by the name of "The King's Arms" ("Odd... Isn't that usually the name of a Pub?" Trace questioned). Sure enough, no sooner did they arrive did Ryoma notice the young man sitting at table no. 5, dressed in a red flight suit and biting down on a hamburger. Ryoma turned to Trace "Is that him?"  
  
"Hmm?" Trace tore his mind away from something that bothered him. The chairs.. The tables... The set of stairs... This was exactly the battle scene he remembered. This could only mean one thing. "Oh yeah, that's Falcon all right."  
  
"Falcon! Edward Falcon! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
The young, blonde haired guy sitting eating his lunch wasn't sure what to say to such a random thing coming from an equally random person. Here was a Samurai, who had obviously travelled a great distance to get here, requesting to battle. The hamburger was good and all, but here was a chance to show off in front of the local women by winning this fight. He dropped the burger, pushed his chair back, stood up, and stretched.  
  
"Alright Samurai, you're on!"  
  
People around began to shuffle away, excited murmers turned into a bustling crowd in the space of 12 seconds. Some guy made use of a nearby box to get himself as join commentator and bookie. "I bet 20 on the Samurai!" "50 on Master Falcon!" Trace wondered if he should make a wager or just hang back and watch. Needless to say, this was going to be interesting.  
  
Falcon practiced a few jabs, while Ryoma simply unsheathed his sword and prepared. Trace kept lookout for any Power Stones that would appear around the place... 'Shame' he thought, 'this looked like a really nice restaurant'. 


	3. Furious Fighting

The Power Stone World  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 : Furious Fighting  
  
  
  
Falcon was the first to strike, or at least attempt to. He had barely looked at the Samurai before delivering a sharp blow to the face... But Ryoma wasn't training to become the Ultimate Warrior for nothing, he'd seen this coming. The cheers from the crowd echoing in the background, while the two warriors had exchanged their first blow. It had begun.  
  
Almost five seconds into the fight, something very extraordinary happened. From the sky, like some sort of giant dragonfly on a crash course, a shining bright light fell into a nearby area of tables and chairs. "It's a Powerstone!" Trace exclaimed, and the two fighters already made their way towards it.  
  
"That thing's MINE!" Falcon roared, after delivering a swift kick to the Samurai's legs, knocking him to the ground, and proceeded to run towards the Stone. Ryoma had other plans. No sooner had Falcon picked up what would be his second Powerstone, he turned round to face an incoming chair, thrown by Ryoma.  
  
"AAAAAARGH!" Came the cry, and the crowd let out a blend of cheering and booing. Falcon's newly aquired Stone flew across the restaurant almost perfectly into Ryoma's hands. The Samurai was ready now, and charged towards the young, blond haired pilot with terrific speeds, sword raised. He swiped with his katana... And missed.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
BAM!! Came the sound of Ryoma's face meeting with Falcon's incredibly swift counter attack. In his rather dazed state, Ryoma was then the reciever of a fury of Falcon's multiple kick and punch attacks, finished off with another sharp blow to the head. Ryoma was down, but not out.  
  
He had kept the Powerstones with him, despite his rather foolish move of walking into Falcon's attack. Falcon took a chance to throw whatever he could find at the Samurai... The nearest thing being a wooden bench. What didn't enter Falcon's mind was that, when you have a Sword, such things as wood are rather ineffective. Ryoma's katana sliced the wood as it were butter, and the Samurai had an additional surprise in store... He was standing right next to a third Powerstone... The one that would make him transform. Falcon gazed at it, then shouted...  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Ryoma was halfway to picking up his third stone with a grin on his face, when he heard Falcon's rather cryptic warning. Before he could react, a figure had leapt from the crowd and swiftly slammed an iron pipe into Ryoma's chest, taking him to the ground and dropping both his Powerstones. The figure stood and laughed, over the cry of the crowd now louder than ever. Trace elbowed people from his view to get a good look at the new challenger, rather disappointed Ryoma had fallen. Falcon had been correct, it was Jack.  
  
"Damn it Jack!" Falcon shouted, rather furious at the strange, mummified creature who had just ruined his great fight. But there was something further to be worried about. Falcon knew it, the crowds knew it, and Trace knew it.  
  
Jack had three Powerstones.  
  
Of all the transformations Trace wanted to witness, Jack's hadn't been the top of his list. However, the blinding light and the enourmous, clawed creature that emerged where Jack had previously stood was a sight that made every man, woman and child take a few steps back from the fight scene... Now almost silent, the whole street silent save the mad cackle of Jack, and the odd groan from Ryoma. Falcon was in trouble. But there would be salvation in but a few seconds.  
  
"Falcon! On the roof! Two Powerstones!" Trace found himself shouting, completely entranced in the battle. "Thanks!" was the reply from a rather flustered Falcon, as he turned and ran from Jack to climb up onto the canvas. He was incredibly quick at using the table and nearby lampost to get himself elevation, but Jack had already seen what Falcon was after.  
  
"ROUND SLASH!" Jack cried, and one of his 'Arms' stretched to the rooftop canvas, and began to tear away. Falcon found the unstable ground around him begin to tear and fall away, with Jack's bladed hands slicing it faster than he could think. But the Stones, glittering Stones that would give him success were but feet away from him.  
  
"MISERY RAIN!" And Falcon knew what was coming, he would have to act fast - Very fast - If he was to evade Jack's powerful attack. He took a chance, silencing the crowds around him, freezing the fight completely, and leapt.  
  
  
  
He found himself screaming, and with good reason. He had landed on two of the Powerstones, completing his set of three. The match was even now.  
  
Jack's Misery Rain was successful only in taking out the entire remnents of the canvas above the restaurant. The place was in ruins, but the crowds didn't care. Jack's transformation ended, his Stones flying away from him, while Falcon's transformation had only began. The look of despair on Jack's face said it all.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo..." He moaned. "Lovely... LOVELY... STONE... Mine! MINE!" He raised his glove to Falcon, and pointed. "YOU! My Stone... My LOVELY Stone... GIVE me... Mine..."  
  
Falcon wasn't listening. Nor was Ryoma, who had now recovered to his feet, and assembled the two Powerstones Jack had lost, thus transforming himself. The glittering, silver Samurai armour stood firm against the cheering crowds who had bet on him. Jack saw he was now 2 against 1, and in the blink of an eye, leapt from the scene across the Londo rooftops. He would be back, Trace thought.  
  
"What is with that guy?" Falcon wandered, but quickly changed his attention to the Samurai. "Good to see you're back and lookin' a lot better, let's FINISH THIS!"  
  
"My pleasure!" Ryoma replied, and the battle had truely begun. A fury of explosions, engine fuel, lightning and shouting had now engulfed what little was left of the restaurant. The crowds stood far back from the battle now, as Falcon let off Rocket after Rocket that seeked towards the Samurai, who dismissed them with a spray of golden energy... It seemed like an even match. One mistake would win this battle. One mistake alone.  
  
It was Falcon's mistake.  
  
He had performed his Power Rocket move, and charged with incredibly speed towards the Samurai. But only passed right into Ryoma's blade, outstretched and ready to strike at the exact moment of impact. It did, slicing the pilot's armour and knocking him back into a nearby wall, taking most of it down. The Powerstones flew from Falcon's grasp, and with what little energy he had left, raised his hand to concede.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
Londo's cheering could be heard from even the furthest coast of Sun Land. Money changed hands as the crowds dispersed. Sunset had fallen to night. Ryoma stood face to face with Falcon.  
  
"Impressive" Ryoma noted, "But you lack a clear mind."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." Falcon chirped, thankfully not too bitter about the defeat. "But your hair's a joke."  
  
Ryoma grumbled, but it was no matter. This had been a worthwhile training excercise. Trace saw it as nothing but one of the best battles he'd ever seen, and congratulated the Samurai on his victory, hinted to Falcon something about finding sombody called Rouge before Ryoma does, and then the three parted.  
  
"So." Ryoma began. "Where will you go now?"  
  
Trace thought for a while, and pulled a bag of cash he had recently recieved. "Thanks to your victory, I've enough money to travel somewhere... And I reckon there's only one thing to look for in this world."  
  
"You're going after the Legendary Power Stone?"  
  
"Yep." Trace nodded. "I already know the location, it's just the case of getting there and then surviving a battle with whoever else is after it... Like Kraken."  
  
Ryoma stopped, thinking. "Then I hope today has been a good lesson for you, and I wish you well in your quest, Trace." He paused, pulled something from his pocket. "And here, take this!"  
  
The yellow gem shined, illuminating the whole street from the night. "Your Powerstone? Are you nuts?"  
  
"It makes the battles far too easy... If I am to train to become a real warrior, I must train without its help. I have relied on it for too long!"  
  
Trace simply stared for a while. Questioning exactly what it was he was getting himself into. But on the other hand, it sounded like being the coolest thing ever - To own your own Powerstone. He took it, felt himself change slightly, the cold winds of Londo no longer there. "Thanks."  
  
"By the way, you don't happen to know of any other Powerstone warriors do you?"  
  
"I suggest you try and track down a man named Gunrock." Trace suggested. "In fact... I'll give you a list..."  
  
On that, the Samurai disappeared down the street into the night. Trace made his way to the dock, spotting a rather impressive cruise ship just pulling into the dock. "My luck." He thought, and counted his new found fortune. "The question is... Where to go first?". He examined the yellow Powerstone that would now be forever his, to use in a battle like the one he had seen tonight. The possibilities were endless, and the choice was his.  
  
Tong-Ang it was. He would track down Wang Tang first. Not that he was the easiest, but he knew there was a Dojo for training in Tong-Ang, and if there was one thing Trace needed, some training in the art of Powerstone combat was it.  
  
He smiled, and walked down the pier towards the ticket booth. 


End file.
